The present disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for detecting targets of interest in images, such as people and objects, and for tracking detected targets.
A number of applications require the ability to detect people or objects in images. The ability to detect people or objects of a certain type can be useful in security, forensic, military applications, as well as for tracking people or objects in crowded environments such as mass transit and airports. For example, in many surveillance applications, individuals or objects need to be tracked over a surveillance network encompassing different camera views.